Gara-Gara Kertas
by Rhe Muliya Young SHL
Summary: "Kau Hinata adalah pacarku dan aku Sasuke adalah pacarmu, mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, dan jangan protes, mengerti!"
1. Chapter 1

Gara-Gara Kertas, A SasuHina Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Typos, OOC, etc.

.

.

#Gara-gara Kertas#

By : Rhe Mulia Young

.

.

Waktu istirahat Konoha Senior High School pada hari itu biasa saja, seperti dikelas X11-3 ini. Kebanyakan siswanya pergi makan ke kantin, keluyuran di lapangan, pergi ke taman dan bisa dipastikan hanya sedikit yang pergi ke perpus. Suasana dikelas pun bisa dibilang sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak, termasuk Hinata, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Batu, Gunting, Kertas" teriak Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan, sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka keudara.

"Oh tidak! Aku kalah, huh!" Naruto frustasi saat mendapati Kiba dan Shikamaru gunting, sedang dirinya kertas.

"Hah! Karena kau kalah, sekarang katakan siapa wanita yang kau sukai!" perintah Kiba semangat dengan suara yang mengelegar.

Kebanyakan siswa tak memperdulikan teriakan Kiba, hanya ada satu orang yang tertarik menguping, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sedang duduk berdiam diri di kursi paling belakang mengamati tiga siswa tersebut, khususnya siswa yang berambut pirang. Dari dulu, sang sulung Hyuuga memang menaruh hati pada pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Hinata pun membuka lebar-lebar telinganya, untuk mendengar langsung siapa wanita yang disukai Naruto.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto bungkam, Kiba, Shikamaru dan tentunya Hinata pun kecewa.

"Oi, Naruto! Berdasarkan peraturan permainannya, yang kalah harus melakukan perintah yang menang, ayo katakan saja" perintah Shikamaru dengan seringaiannya mendukung Kiba. Naruto menghela nafas, tapi kemudian dia melakukan pembelaan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya, aku hanya akan menulis dikertas saja, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto ditambah dengan jurus puppy eyes nya.

"Uhmmm" Kiba memegang janggutnya seraya berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengerling kearah Shikamaru, Hinata pun terlihat semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah, ini tulis disini!" perintah Shikamaru seraya menyodorkan sepotong kertas kecil lecek yang dapet dari kolong meja dan pena usang bermerek standar yang tutupnya sudah gupis karena bekas gigitan entah siapa.

Naruto pun mengambil kertas dan pena nista tersebut, tapi dia tengak-tengok ke kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah dulu, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengintip, setelah aman dia pun mulai menulis sebuah nama di kertas lecek tersebut.

"Ini!", begitu Naruto menyelesaikan tulisannya, dengan terpaksa ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Sontak Kiba dan Shikamaru berebut kertas tersebut, sebenarnya Hinata juga sudah muntup-muntup pengen ikut berebut kertas tersebut, tapi itu tidak terealisasi mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Hyuuga yang terhormat. Hal seperti itu tentu akan merusak harkat dan martabatnya.

"HAUAAHAHAHHAHAHHH!" Kiba dan Shikamaru tertawa ngakak sambil memegangi perut mereka, "Ya ampun, jadi kau menyukai dia" goda Shikamaru, "ciee, ciee, suit, suit" Kiba juga tak mau kalah menggoda Naruto yang mengerucutkan mulutnya, terlihat sebal dan sedikit frustasi.

Kertas lecek yang tak berdosa itu pun berpindah secara bergilir dari tangan Kiba ke Shikamaru, kemudian beralih ke tangan siswa lain dan Hinata pun berharap kertas lecek itu bisa sampai ke tangannya.

"HENTIKAN INI SEMUA" sebelum kertas lecek nista itu sampai ke tangan Hinata, Naruto yang marah sudah mengambil kertas tersebut kemudian meremas kertas itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Kemudian secepat kilat berlari keluar kelas, tentu saja dia berniat membuang kertas nista tersebut sejauh-jauhnya dari peradaban manusia dan memasukkannya kedalam tong sampah di luar kelas, tepat di samping pintu kelas dimana tong sampah itu biasa mangkal, kemudian dia berhambur lari entah kemana.

"Oi Naruto, jangan lari kau!" Kiba dan Shikamaru pun mengejar Naruto dan berhambur keluar kelas mengikuti Naruto.

Hinata terdiam, lebih tepatnya dia ja-im dan tetap terlihat tenang, agar tak ada temannya yang tahu bahwa dia sudah menggebu-gebu sekali untuk keluar kelas dan mengobok-obok isi tong sampah berwarna hijau itu.

Tentu saja ke ja-im-annya itu demi harga dirinya. Dalam sejarah, tak ada satu pun Hyuuga yang mengocok isi tong sampah hanya untuk sebuah kertas lecek nan nista.

Akhirnya, Hinata pun tak kuat menahan nafsu yang sudah membucah itu, dengan perlahan dia mengendap menuju keluar kelas, dengan sangat hati-hati agar teman-temannya tak memperhatikannya.

Dan tanpa ia duga, seseorang yang entah siapa meletakkan ember yang entah dapat dari mana di tempat ia berjalan, alhasil Hinata tersandung ember jadi-jadian itu dan jatuh dengan bunyi,

"GEBEBUKKK!",

"AWH!" rintih Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, benar-benar sangat tidak Hyuuga sekali 'Maafkanlah aku papa Hiashi yang telah memperburuk citra keluarga Hyuuga' batin Hinata.

Sontak, pandangan anak sekelas tertuju padanya, Hinata kaget, malu dan bingung, keringat dingin pun telah mengucur dari pelipisnya, teman sekelasnya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'mengakulah Hinata, kau mau mengambil kertas itu kan! Jangan bermimpi untuk mendapatkan Naruto, bahkan Rock Lee siswa terjelek pun tak menyukaimu, menyedihkan'.

Hinata pun berdiri dar posisi jatuhnya dengan susah payah, "Ahhaha, kalian salah, aku tidak ingin mengambil kertas itu kok, lagian mana mungkin Naruto menyukai ku, bahkan Rock Lee siswa terjelek pun tidak menyukai ku, aku memang menyedihkan, hehe" Hinata nyengir sambil perlahan membuka pintu kelas dan berlalu secepat mungkin meninggalkan teman-temannya yang diam mematung dan sweatdrop melihat Hinata.

Begitu diluar kelas, Hinata celingukan mencari kesana kemari tong sampah yang biasanya tergeletak tak berdaya di samping pintu kelas, 'uh, kemana sih kau kotak sampah' batin Hinata, ia pun bolak-balik, mencari tong sampah hijau tersebut, sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Oi Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara tersebut mengagetkannya membuat jantung Hinata bak loncat dari tempatnya. Perlahan Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, dan dilihatnya Tenten sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"oh Tenten-san, a-aku sedang mencari tong sampah" Hinata menjelaskan dengan jujur, namun berharap Teten tak akan menayakan lebih jauh lagi.

"Tong sampah, kenapa kau mencari tong sampah?" tanya Tenten sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ah! Rupannya harapan Hinata tak terkabul.

"I-itu a-aku ma-mau bu-buang sa-sampah" Kata Hinata sambil tertunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya agar tidak terlalu kelihatan berbohong, habis dia memang sangat polos dan tidak pandai berbohong.

"Oh, tadi ada petugas kebersihan yang mengambil tong sampah dan membawanya untuk membuang semua sampah di tempat pembuangan sampah dibelakang gedung dekat lapangan" jelas Tenten.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Tenten-san" Hinata membungkuk menunjukkan kesopanan Hyuuganya. "Sama-sama Hinata" Tenten pun tersenyum.

Secepat kilat, Hinata menuju tempat pembuangan sampah yang merupakan kumpulan sampah dari seluruh sekolah.

Begitu sampai ditempat yang dituju, Hinata pun terdiam. Apa mungkin dia akan menceburkan diri ke lautan sampah yang sangat kotor, bau dan banyak bakterinya?

Lagian dia itu seorang Hyuuga, haruskah dia melakukan itu demi sebuah kertas lecek kotor nan nista. Tapi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sangat penasaran dengan yang ditulis oleh Naruto tadi. Hinata tentu tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya langsung pada Naruto pujaan hatinya.

Dengan tekat yang sudah membara, Hinata pun menanggalkan seluruh harga diri seorang Hyuuga, dan dia benar-benar masuk ke tempat nan nista itu, yang penting dia bisa tahu isi kertas itu (poor Hinata).

Dan setelah Hinata berkubang cukup lama dalam danau sampah itu, perlahan kepalanya menyembul diantara gundukan sampah, "HAH KETEMU!" Hinata bersyukur dan bersorak gembira (HOREEEE).

Hinata merangkak naik dari kubangan sampah itu, dia tak peduli lagi pada penampilannya yang lusuh dan berbau tak sedap, yang ia peduli lagi-lagi hanya kertas lecek nista dengan guratan indah tulisan tangan karya seorang Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku bisa lihat ini" dengan gerakan slow motion Hinata membuka gumpalan kertas yang tadi diremas oleh Naruto.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain, saat itu pula angin yang cukup kencang berhembus dan menerbangkan kertas itu kearah lapangan diseberang tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Oh Tidaakk!" teriak Hinata seraya berlari mengikuti arah terbangnya kertas nista itu.

Kertas lecek yang terbang bebas keangkasa itu akhirnya sukses mendarat didekat kerumunan para siswi yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu sedang apa dan dia tak peduli.

Sekali lagi tolong garis bawahi, dia hanya peduli pada kertas lecek yang sangat sulit di gapai.

Lagi-lagi dengan gaya slow motion Hinata hendak mengambil kertas itu, namun lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain pemirsa, kertas yang sudah sangat menyusahkan Hinata itu malah tertiup angin lagi dan masuk kedalam kerumunan para siswi.

Hinata tentu tidak akan menyerah, sudah sampai sejauh ini perjuangannya, dan dia tak mau ini semua sia-sia.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Hinata mencoba menerobos lautan manusia di depannya itu, dan ternyata hal tersebut sangat susah, bahkan lagi-lagi ada ember yang entah kenapa selalu mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi, dan lagi-lagi ia pun tersandung ember itu lagi

"BRUKK!" "AWH!" (poor Hinata).

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas, tapi dia tetap berusaha bangkit dan menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah tak terdefinisi lagi bentuknya. Hinata bergerak meliuk-liuk bagai ular yang berjalan direrumputan melewati kaki-kaki para siswi.

Dan setelah kamera di zoom oleh author, rupanya ini bukan sekedar perkumpulan siswi biasa, ini adalah perkumpulan para fans girl dari seorang yang sangat tampan dan populer, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Disini para FG berdiri mengelilingi Sasuke dan berada pada jarak radius 1 meter dari Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di dadanya, agar menambah kesan cool begitu.

"Aku hanya memilih satu dari kalian" Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati para FG-nya. Dilihatnya barisan wanita terdepan, mereka adalah gadis berambut pink, pirang dan merah yang sejak junior high school selalu mengejarnya. Sangat membosankan dan menjengkelkan, dia hanya ingin memilih satu orang dengan begitu mereka bertiga dan semua FG-nya akan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Aku pilih..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya agar menambah kesan yang tegang dan mendebarkan, sedangkan para fansnya pun berharap-harap cemas.

Dan disaat itu sebuah kertas lecek kecil melayang dengan anggunnya di dekat Sasuke, diikuti dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari kerumunan siswi yang kemudian diketahui bernama Hinata. Meski tidak yakin apa itu benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata yang katanya keturunan ningrat itu, karena penampilannya yang terlihat seperti habis keluar dari kandang singa.

Hinata tentu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dia hanya fokus pada kertas kecilnya, dia pun melompat dengan gaya para atlit lompat indah dan dibumbui dengan gaya slow motion.

Dada Hinata yang diatas rata-rata pun ikut mengembang naik membuat mata onyx Sasuke memandangya dengan mulut menganga dan air liur yang membanjiri mulutnya (author mulai kumat kelebaiannya).

"Hup" Hinata sukses menangkap kertas kecilnya, namun gravitasi pun segera menariknya jatuh ke tanah dan

"BRUKKK!", "AWH!" Hinata memekik,

Tapi dia senang, sungguh sangat senang karena kali ini kertas kecil itu kembali kepelukannya, meskipun ia harus jatuh tersungkur berulang kali.

Hinata pun berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang kertas kecilnya, Sasuke pun berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang cewek aneh didepannya yang sedang memeluk dan menciumi sebuah kertas, sedangkan para FG berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Aku pilih dia" dengan mantap Sasuke menunjuk kearah Hinata

.

.

"APAAAA! TIDAAKKK!"

"SASUKE-KUN PILIH AKU SAJA! DIA JELEK!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA, AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARI DIA"

"SASUKE-KUN, HIKS, HIKS"

.

.

Kalimat-kalimat diatas adalah kalimat cercaan dari FG Sasuke yang protes kenapa Sasuke malah milih Hinata.

"Sekarang kalian semua menyingkir dari hadapanku" bentak Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati dan ketidak relaan yang amat sangat, para FG pun membubarkan diri dari lapangan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dan juga cercaan para FG Sasuke tentang dirinya, dia tak peduli pada apa pun selama kertas kecilnya berada aman di saku kemejanya.

"Oi, Bangun!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, dan dia mendapati seorang- Uchiha Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuknya, dia menyambutnya kemudian Sasuke menariknya agar bangun.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Hinata membungkukkan badannya ke Sasuke, "ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata yang kena amnesia non permanent

"Nanti temui aku di gerbang pulang sekolah" jawaban macam apa itu Sasuke.

"A-anu memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang bingung bukan main.

"Mengantarmu pulang, kau jadi pacarku sekarang" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Pa-pacar sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata lagi, sungguh Hinata tidak tahu

"Sejak saat ini"

"UAPAAA" Hinata berteriak keras sekali, tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar

'Memangnya dia ini siapa'

"Kau Hinata adalah pacarku dan aku Sasuke adalah pacarmu, mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, dan jangan protes, mengerti!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

What do u think guys?

Gimme ur comments or critics, key!

Read n Review

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter:

"A-anu memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang bingung bukan main.

"Mengantarmu pulang, kau jadi pacarku sekarang" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Pa-pacar sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata lagi, sungguh Hinata tidak tahu

"Sejak saat ini"

"UAPAAA" Hinata berteriak keras sekali, tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar

'Memangnya dia ini siapa'

"Kau Hinata adalah pacarku dan aku Sasuke adalah pacarmu, mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, dan jangan protes, mengerti!"

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Typos, OOC, etc.

Chapter : 2

.

.

#Gara-gara Kertas#

By : Rhe Mulia Young

.

.

"Ahahah jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun" Hinata terkikik sambil mencolek bahu Sasuke

"..." Sasuke diam dengan aura membunuh.

Hinata berkeringat dingin, 'tampaknya Sasuke memang tidak bercanda, kalau dia sampai marah bisa bahaya' batin Hinata ketakutan.

"Go-gomenasai Sasuke-kun" Hinata membungkuk-bungkukkan badanya berulang kali.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke berkata datar, sontak Hinata pun berhenti.

'Gadis ini cukup penurut, kelihatannya dia bisa diandalkan' batin Sasuke.

"Mana hp mu!" Sasuke berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya, 'buat pa sih dia tanya hp ku' batin Hinata seraya mengambil hp dari kantong roknya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke pun merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan hpnya sendiri.

Rupanya Sasuke mengetikkan nomernya di hp Hinata dan men-_save_-nya dengan nama 'Papi-Sasu', kemudian Sasuke mengetik nomer Hinata di hp nya sendiri dan men-_save_-nya dengan nama'Mami-Hina'. Hinata hanya bisa sweat drop dan memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersihkan dirimu" perintah Sasuke pada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sasuke pun kembali ke kelasnya yang memang berbeda dengan Hinata, 'Ini akan sangat menyenangkan' Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

#Gara-gara Kertas#

.

.

Hinata lega, akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari Sasuke, dan disinilah dia sekarang di dalam toilet, terduduk di closet sambil memegang kertas kecilnya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, dia benar-benar nervous saat hendak melihat isi kertas itu, dan begitu dibuka, isinya adalah

.

.

.

'HARUNO SAKURA'

.

.

.

TESS...

TESS...

TESSS...

.

.

.

.

Cairan bening mengalir turun dari keran air

Hinata termangu, kini hancur sudah harapannya untuk bersama dengan Naruto, ternyata benar selama ini perjuannya sia-sia belaka, dan Naruto menyukai gadis lain, bukan dirinya, sungguh sakit sekali hantinya.

Hinata menatap kosong kertas lecek buruk rupa yang menyebalkan, betapa hidupnya sangat kacau gara-gara sebuah kertas yang tak berharga, dia menyesal kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mengejar-ngejar kertas sampah yang tak ada gunanya seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya stress.

"UWAAAAAAAA...HIKS...HIKSS...HIKS" Hinata berteriak dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam toilet, dia tak peduli lagi toh dia sendirian di toilet ini kan tak akan ada yang mendengarnya, dia pun meremas kertas jahanam itu dan memasukkannya kelubang closet lalu menyiramnya, "UWAAAAAAAA...HIKS...HIKSS...HIKS"sekali lagi dia pun berteriak dan menangis.

"Oi, kalau kau frustasi, jangan bunuh diri di toilet, kalau kau nanti gentayangan disini aku jadi tidak bisa ke toilet" Hinata sontak terdiam, ternyata dia tak sendirian, mendengar komentar dari seseorang entah siapa dari luar toilet.

"BRAKK!" dengan tatapan kesal dan mulut yang manyun Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membanting pintunya.

Pandangannya horor seketika saat dilihatnya siapa yang berada diluar toilet, di-dia 'Haruno Sakura'. Hinata menyiratkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, di lihatnya Ino yang menatapnya sinis dan seolah hendak mencekik lehernya, dia pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain lagi dan dilihatnya Karin yang memandangnya seolah ingin memutilasinya, 'aku tidak mau mati disini' batin Hinata. Dan sekali lagi Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi dia malah menemukan tembok, lalu dia menggeser pandannya kearah lain 'Yes itu pintu keluar' batin Hinata girang.

"Maaf, Sakura-san, Ino-san dan Karin-san aku permisi, jaa ne" Hinata ngacir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tunggu" dapat Hinata rasakan sebuah tangan menariknya,

"Ada apa?" Hinata menoleh kearah trio macan, yang tiba-tiba mengerubunginya.

"Kau merebut pria yang kucintai!" bentak Sakura

'Apa-apaan dia ini, dia yang merebut Naruto' batin Hinata agak kesal

"Apa maksud Sakura-san? Aku tidak merebut Naruto-kun, dia menyukai mu" Hinata berujar pelan dan lembut, tapi ada sedikit nada ketidakrelaan.

"Naruto?" tanya Ino bingung

"Bukan Naruto!" bentak Karin

"Eh? Memang siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Sasuke-kun! Kau merebut Sasuke-kun!" bentak Sakura

"Kalian menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Iya" jawab Sakura mantap

"Kau tidak menyukai Naruto-kun?"

"TIDAK!" bentak Sakura lantang

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!" teriak Hinata girang, Hinata pun melompat-lompat gembira.

Melihat situasi ini, otak cerdas Sakura, Ino dan Karin memikirkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dibuat selembut mungkin

"I-iya" jawab Hinata blushing akut

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan Naruto loh" rayu Sakura

"Be-benarkah, aku mau" rengek Hinata pada Sakura

"Tapi ada syaratnya, kau serahkan Sasuke-kun padaku" kata Sakura dengan seringai liciknya

Ino pun tak mau kalah, ia ikut ambil bagian.

"Hinata, aku adalah sepupunya Naruto, ayahnya adalah adik dari ayahku, aku jamin Naruto akan menjadi milikmu kalau kau menyerahkan Sasuke-kun padaku" rayuan Ino panjang lebar.

"I-ino kau sepupunya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata berbinar-binar

Karin pun juga melancarkan aksinya. Dia memeluk pundak Hinata.

"Bukan hanya Ino, aku juga sepupunya Naruto, kau tahu, ibuku adalah kakaknya bibi Kushina ibu Naruto, jadi aku akan membantumu sampai kau jadian dengan Naruto, kau tinggal menyerahkan Sasuke-kun sebagai gantinya, bagaimana?" Karin merayu Hinata habis-habisan.

"Aduh! A-aku bingung nih" Hinata pusing mendengar rayuan maut dari trio macan.

.

.

#Gara-gara Kertas#

.

.

DRTTT...DRTTT...DRTTT

Hinata merogoh hp dari tas dan dilihatnya siapa yang menelponnya saat ia hendak berjalan keluar dari kelas dan bergegas pulang sekolah.

'Papi-Sasu' calling...

Ya ampun ternyata itu si Sasuke, Hinata ingin me-reject panggilannya tapi dia tidak enak hati, dan akhirnya,

"Halo, iya Sasuke-kun ada apa?" tanya Hinata lembut

"Temui aku di gerbang sekolah" jawab plus perintah dari Sasuke

"Baiklah" Hinata menghela nafas bosan, dia bakal ketemu lagi sama Sasuke, namun 'CLINGG' muncul boklam lampu 5 watt menyala diatas kepala Hinata, ini ide bagus untuk melaksanakan perintah dari trio macan kan. Hinata pun tersenyum, kalau Sasuke jadian dengan salah satu trio macan, maka ia bisa jadian sama Naruto. 'Yosh! Semangat Hinata' batin Hinata.

.

.

Hinata berjalan ke gerbang, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berdiri menyandar dipintu mobilnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum secerah matahari,

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke pada Hinata,

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata lembut seraya masuk ke dalam mobil

"Mengantarmu pulang" jawab Sasuke datar sambil menyusul masuk ke mobilnya

"Pulang? Aku belum ingin pulang, bisakah kau mengajakku pergi?" rengek Hinata

"Kencan?" tanya Sasuke, "Uhmm, begitulah, mau?" tanya Hinata seraya memasang jurus puppy eyes nya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamannmu" perintah Sasuke lagi, dan mobil pun melaju.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, berharap rencana berikutnya akan lancar dan berhasil.

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak ragu dengan perubahan drastis Hinata, dia tahu Hinata pasti merencanakan sesuatu, 'baiklah gadis kecil, akan kunikmati permainmu ini' batin Sasuke.

Selama dalam perjalanan mereka hanya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata memikirkan bagaimana rencanannya mempromosikan trio macan bisa sukses, dan Sasuke memikirkan untuk menggagalkan apa pun rencana Hinata. Tanpa terasa, mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa, 'restoran? Eh ini tempat yang bagus untuk melakukan itu' batin Hinata.

.

.

#Gara-gara Kertas#

.

.

Tanpa menunggu lama, semua makanan yang dipesan Sasuke sudah tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja makan. "Makanlah" perintah Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mereka memulai acara makan-memakannya.

"Sasuke-kun, a-anu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Hinata memulai percakapan melancarkan aksinya.

"Tak ada yang boleh berbicara denganku saat aku sedang makan" kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata bungkam seribu bahasa.

'Heh, aku berhasil, 1:0' batin Sasuke senang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua selesai acara makan-memakannya, dan kali ini mereka berdua di dalam mobil, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun apa aku sudah boleh bicara?" tanya Hinata memohon dengan wajah memelas, dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke adalah "Belum", Hinata pun berdecak kesal dalam hati, '2:0' batin Sasuke lagi, dia senang telah mengerjai Hinata.

Kali ini mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman, duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati eskrim, tepatnya hanya Hinata yang menyantap es krim pemberian Sasuke. Hinata mengerling manja pada Sasuke, dia tetap melancarkan aksinya, kali ini dengan cara ekstrim.

Hinata membelai lembut surai raven Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke menikmati sentuhan Hinata, dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu mungil Hinata. "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan mu" Hinata berkata selembut dan semanja mungkin berharap Sasuke akan merespon, "Hn, tapi jangan bicara tentang orang lain" sergah Sasuke, dan kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata speechless, dia kan memang mau membicarakan oranglain, tepatnya trio macan, bagaimana ini, Hinata pun bingung, dan kesabarannya sudah mulai habis.

"Tapi, aku ingin berbicara tentang oranglain pada mu, ku mohon Sasuke-kun?" pinta Hinata

"Terserah, tapi ada syaratnya" jawab Sasuke, Hinata was-was dan dengan ragu ia bertanya pada Sasuke, "Apa?"

"Cium aku, di bibir" jawab plus perintah Sasuke datar, wajah Hinata pun blushing seketika.

"A-apa? Cium!" Hinata tak habis pikir dengan permintaan Sasuke, tapi apa daya 'Ayo Hinata, ini demi Naruto-kun' batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke dan "cup"

Saat Hinata akan menjauh, Sasuke malah menarik pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Kyaaaa...Sasu-hmpfh" Hinata benar-benar shock saat Sasuke menciumnya, dia berharap ini hanya mimpi, Kami tolong aku batin Hinata bergejolak hebat atas perlakuan pria bermata onyx tersebut, dia ingin memberontak tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang-orang disekitar taman pun menggunjingkan kelakuan mereka,

"Ish dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"

"Gak tahu malu deh"

"Padahal ini kan tempat umum"

"Mesum"

Setelah puas, Sasuke pun melepas ciumannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai bahagia karena dia sudah menang telak, sedangkan Hinata matanya berkaca-kaca dan sebentar lagi tangisnya yang coba ia tahan akan pecah. Sasuke memandang pacarnya heran, dan sedikit iba pada Hyuuga kecilnya.

Sasuke menyeka air mata Hinata, "Jangan menangis", tapi Hinata masih terisak.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun menciumku?" Tanya Hinata gak rela.

"Kau kan pacarku, itu wajar"

"Tapi"

"Jangan membantah, itu sudah tugasmu" sergah Sasuke dengan tegas

"Sasu-"

"Menurut buku yang ku baca, kalau pacaran itu pasti pelukan, ciuman, make-out, dan..."

"Kyaaaaaaa" belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya, Hinata teriak dengan lebainya. Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata yang sekarang merah padam karena malu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu vulgar.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan kalau Hinata paham dan tak akan protes lagi.

"I-iya" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah sekarang katakanlah apa mau mu" Sasuke berujar dengan lembut, bahkan Hinata tak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Setelah menghentikan tangisnya, kini

"A-anu, trio macan, eh maksudku Sakura-san, Ino-san dan Karin-san sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun dan mereka ingin sekali menjadi pacar Sasuke-kun, apa Sasuke-kun mau?" tanya Hinata pelan seolah mencicit.

"Aku maunya kamu" jawab Sasuke datar, sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-kun, mereka akan sakit hati" sanggah Hinata

"Aku tidak peduli" sergah Sasuke sedikit membentak, Hinata menciut ketakutan, tapi dia belum menyerah.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu Sakura-san, Ino-san, dan Karin-san sangat menyayangi mu dan mau melakukan apa pun untukmu, menurutku mereka serasi sekali loh dengan mu" jelas Hinata sambil memajang senyuman andalannya.

"Kau ini pacarku, jangan menyuruhku pacaran dengan oranglain" Sasuke mulai kesal, begitu juga Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun cobalah bicara baik-baik dengan mereka, aku mohon" pinta Hinata memelas.

"Baiklah, suruh mereka menenmui aku sepulang sekolah" Sasuke pun luluh dengan Hinata.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Hinata bersorak gembira dan refleks memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar ketika tubuh mungil Hinata memeluknya erat. Sensasi aneh menyerang tubuhnya, suhu tubuhnya memanas, darahnya berdesir kencang ke seluruh tubuh, tubuhnya terasa ringan seakan melayang ke surga, nafasnya memburu, detak jantungnya tak karuan, entah perasaan apa ini, bahkan ia pun belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya kedua tangan Sasuke merengkuh punggung Hinata dan membalas pelukannya berharap waktu akan berhenti. Sungguh nyaman sekali, Sasuke merasa ingin memeluk tubuh mungil untuk selamanya, ya selamanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

What do u think guys?

Gimme ur comments or critics, key!

Read n Review

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
